


Pillow Talk

by noctiscorvus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiscorvus/pseuds/noctiscorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter opened one eye, the half-lidded glare being enough to convey his thoughts of 'Really,Stiles? You want to do this now?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Mar wanted thanks, instead I offered pillow talk.

"So." Stiles' voice was muffled from where his face was mushed into Peter's shoulder, "That was fun."  
The werewolf merely rumbled in agreement, the arms wrapped around the teen tightening lightly.  
"Okay, more than fun. Mind blowing even." Stiles pushed himself up with some effort and leaned on an elbow, watching the smug smirk forming on Peter's lips, "But not good enough to make me forget I'm calling you out on your bullshit."

Peter opened one eye, the half-lidded glare being enough to convey his thoughts of 'Really,Stiles? You want to do this now?'  
"Yeah, no. I have no problems with you using sex for the evil intentions of distracting me, but Peter, I can't stay." And it hurt him a little to say, to admit out loud that, in no uncertain terms, could he stay in the town he grew up in, the town he'd discovered a whole new world in.  
He'd found friends and gotten new family here, had discovered who he was and what he wanted in life and it had pained him to realize that staying in Beacon Hills wasn't possible.  
The town would always be home to him, but he couldn't grow here.

And Peter, well, Peter had outright snarled when Stiles had told him he would be leaving.  
But no amount of promising visits and undying loyalty to his wolf could calm the man and Stiles had ended up being pushed into a wall with claws digging into his shirt.  
And with Peter, that position could only ever lead to one thing.  
So, it was safe to say Stiles was surprised when Hale didn't growl or argue, sex would never prevent either of them from sharing their thoughts on a subject.  
Instead, all he got was Peter sighing and rolling over till Stiles was on his back with a werewolf draped over him like a warm, safe blanket.  
With the potential to murder him in his sleep, but Stiles preferred to focus on the good rather than bad.

For a moment, the only sounds was their breathing and a pleased growl that hummed through the air as Stiles' fingers carded absently through Peter's hair.  
A soft exhale and Peter's voice ghosted over his chest.  
"While I do so love that mouth of yours, Stiles, you have the tendency of letting it run despite the fact that other people are talking. Other people who are trying to tell you important things."  
The teen opened his beloved mouth then closed it, tried to recall what he'd quite likely talked over, then gave up and asked, "Such as?"

Peter made a noise that would have sounded exasperated, had he not been feeling utterly content, "Such as me telling you to go ahead."  
And Stiles' knew his heart stuttered, even though he couldn't feel or hear anything, a white numbness clawing at him.  
Because no, he had no intention of giving up this, of giving up Peter.  
Who easily calmed Stiles with a kiss above his heart and a soothing, "That's not what I meant."  
"Yeah?" Stiles breathed out, eyes closing as he nuzzled the top of Peter's head.

The werewolf hummed, making him relax even more, "You presume I plan to let you leave without me."  
"Wait-"  
"And here I thought you was so eager to leave."  
"Shut up. I mean, you-You're serious? You'd come with?" And he could't help the way he hugged his lover closer, excited and thrilled at the idea that Peter would actually leave everything behind to stay with him.  
"Mhm." He wiggled a bit, nosing under Stiles' arm, "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

  
Deciding not to mention how Peter was often the reason he ended up in trouble, Stiles returned to petting the wolf.  
"But what about the Pack? I'm not letting you go Omega for me."  
And he could just feel the eyeroll, "I'll join up with the local Pack, form a treaty between them and ours. I have thought this through, you know." His tone held the unspoken 'Unlike you.' which just made Stiles tug sharply at Peter's mussed hair.  
"So," The teen licked his lips, a wide grin forming, "We're leaving town."  
Another hum, sleepy in sound as Peter decided his part in the conversation over with and slipped back to sleep.

Stiles spent the rest of the night wide awake, making going-away party plans and looking up appartments near forested areas.


End file.
